Naruto: Kouken no Spira
by Neo-Genesis101
Summary: After fighting Sasuke at the Final Valley, Naruto finds himself stranded in a land ravaged by mellenia old menace, and taken in by a strange nomad people called Al-Behd, Naruto departs on a quest with his new companion Rikku to save their home. FFX X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki swore as he coughed up blood. He looked across the valley at his best friend and current adversary, Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who had left the leaf village this morning. Naruto and his teammates had tracked the boy and his 'Bodyguards' half way across the Fire Country, each of them were picked off one by one until Only The Blond Boy Remained.

Naruto had managed to corner Sasuke in the valley of the end. But the Uchiha had fought back against him. Hard. Hence his current situation.

Sasuke stood on the opposite of the valley, where he had just completed his latest transformation, courtesy of that damn cursed seal on his neck; his skin was grey and his hair had lengthened to his shoulders but most disturbing of all he had sprouted two hand shaped wings from his back.

An animalistic growl emanated from the boy throat, he himself had experience a transformation not all too different than his friend, his nails had sharpened to a point and his hands curled into paws.

His hair stuck up on ends, making even more wild and untamable than it already was; his eyes were silted and the iris was now blood red, the six whisker marks on his face had widen and appeared more prominent.

The biggest change, however, was the aura of crimson energy surrounding his body, which had taken the form of a humanoid fox. A single red tail swayed back and forth behind him. The overall effect was that of a feral best in human form.

"**Sasuke! You're a monster!**" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

Sasuke kneeled over in pain, he cursed as the warning Sakon gave him about the dangers of the cursed seal floated to the forefront of his mind.

He didn't have any more time to waste with Naruto; he had to bring it to an end. Now.

At that point, a similar thought was running through Naruto's mind; his entire body ached and his arm had gone completely numb, it seemed that the fur balls chakra came at a price.

Naruto only listened half-heartedly as Sasuke rambled on about how they were fighting in some place called the Valley Of The End. During it all Naruto's Mind raced, he thought of all his note while memories of his time with Sasuke and Sakura; and silently he came to a decision, he would end it all now with one final attack and then he would bring Sasuke back to the village, where Sakura awaited them.

Across the valley Sasuke began his own set of hand seals, just like Kakashi taught him, his arm was enveloped by sparkling blue electricity, which quickly became a sickening black colour and the sound of a thousand chirping birds in flight filled the air.

Naruto had now completed his own attack, the Rasengan, with his own blue chakra mixing with his inner demons red to form a purple sphere of spiraling energy.

The two former friends, now enemy, stared each other down as they prepared to charge; finally both leapt off from their position and flew at each other a battle cry spewing from their lips all the way.

"_CHIDORI_!"

"**RASENGAN**!"

For one moment there was silence, the world stood still, before the two attacks, now unable to restrain the other spilled out and covered to two ninja, forming a sphere of dark energy around their bodies.

For a while there was no change to the sphere, but from the very center a bright white light could be seen, was within an anomaly was taking place.

Naruto's chakra was reacting badly Sasuke's cursed energies; within the sphere a warp had appeared, a tiny tear in space that was beginning to suck in the nearby energy, caught in vacuum, Naruto was being dragging into the warp as well, with the last of his strength Naruto reached up and swiped his claws along Sasuke's leaf hitai-ate, leaving a long scratch.

The last thing Naruto saw before he disappeared was Sasuke's astonished eyes, the Sharingan's wide and unbelieving, and then everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi had finally arrived, but when he got there all he saw was the Valley Of The End in ruins and Sasuke lying on the ground. Kakashi approached Sasuke's prone form and checked him over; he was fine, just unconscious.

The cyclopean Jonin looked around for his other student, Naruto, but neither saw hide nor hair of the boy. No body, no trail, no scent. Nothing.

"I...I'm too late" Kakashi mumbled to himself "I failed"

"Naruto…Sensei, Please, forgive me."


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

flaming kyubi

Engineer4Ever

Neo-genesis101


End file.
